Diana Malfoy's first love
by AmYzA
Summary: Diana, daughter of Draco and Ginny falls in love for the first time.
1. Default Chapter

Diana Malfoy's First Love  
  
Disclaimer: Everything and anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the publishers, and Warner Bros. The plot and the names of the children however, belong to me.  
  
Sorry to Cynthia, my beta-reader for not letting you read this first. I'll send you the other chapters pretty soon.  
  
It's Will, Diana, Amy and Xavier's sixth year, though it's fourth year for Harry and Cynthia Malfoy, Gabriel Potter, and Veronica Weasley. The story, however, concentrates more on Diana.  
  
Chapter 1  
Midday  
"Mom, can I go to Diagon Alley on my own, I need to get some extra parchments," asked 16 year old Diana Malfoy.   
  
"Diana, we are about to go anyway, wait for your father to come home," said Mrs. Ginny Malfoy, who had just apparated from her office. "He's coming home too, wait for him, for let's say, five minutes,"  
  
Five minutes later, an exhausted Draco Malfoy appeared at the living room.  
  
"Hello, sweeties, nice to be back home. It's so exhausting at the office, with Blaise Zabini giving me all these tough stuffs, I've never liked that man," said Draco.  
  
"Dad, can I go to Diagon Alley alone? It's okay, isn't it?" Diana pleaded. Draco looked at her with a fatherly pride before answering, "Well, you could go shopping with your sister, Cynthia, but let us, your parents, withdraw your money out from Gringotts first, okay?"  
  
"But I want to go ALONE! Please," she begged. Draco just smiled at her.  
  
"Pretty please, and the cherry on top," she begged again, and gave Draco the Malfoy smile, the same smile that Draco himself had use several times to melt Ginny. Draco eventually agreed, though reluctantly at first.  
  
"Okay, I'll withdraw your money, then you could go off alone,"   
  
"Thank you, daddy, I love you so much!" Diana ran and hugged Draco.  
  
"I love you too, sweetums,"  
  
AFter that the whole Malfoy family, except Diana's grandmother, Narcissa, took Floo Powder to go to Diagon Alley. By the time they arrived, they went straight to Gringotts to get their money.  
  
*************  
Ginny had always wondered how the money in the Malfoy vault had never replenished, they had been withdrawing from the same vault for the past 10 years and it's still full. Ginny gazed her children with pride in her eyes, handsome Will, who had inherited the Weasley red hair, and the piercing Malfoy eyes, beautiful Diana, with her silver streaked red hair, which made it more silvery than red, and of course, her grey-green eyes, which Ginny had always wondered where Diana had inherited it from, grey is the colour of Malfoy eyes, while green is the colour of most Weasleys' eyes, while fourteen year old Harry, who does not look anything like his namesake, Harry Potter, inherited his father's hair and eyes, and Ginny secretly thought that Harry will be as handsome and popular as his father had before him, and last of all, Cynthia, who showed that she's going to be as beautiful as her sister, with her silver hair.  
***********  
Diana's walk at Diagon Alley.  
Diana had bought her extra parchments, some quills and bottles of ink when a boy ran into her. Her bottles of ink smashed to the ground, ruining her parchments, quills and her own dress, which happened to be a Wydia*. She almost fell when the boy took her hand and straighten her up.  
(*: Wydia TeenWiitchwear Collection, a designer label for young witches)  
"Now look what you've done! I've to buy it again! All my stuffs are ruined!! And my dress!" she shouted. "Why didn't you watch where you are going?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I'll buy it for you, don't worry, I'll get you a new dress too," the boy answered politely. Diana looked up at his face, and saw a young boy, probably sixteen, with blond hair, not silvery like her dad's, but yellowish blond that Muggles usually have, and deep blue eyes.   
  
'My god, this boy looks like an angel,' Diana thought.   
**********  
Sebastian Zabini had been running to the ice-cream parlor to meet his sister when he ran into a girl.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'll buy it for you, don't worry, I'll get you a new dress too," Sebastian answered politely after the girl shouted at him.   
  
The girl has silvery streaked red hair, and when she looked up at him, he saw her beautiful grey eyes, no green eyes, he thought, but it looks like grey-green, he thought again.  
  
They stood gazing at each other's faces for quite a while when somebody ran towards them, and shouting.  
  
"Diana! What happened?" asked a red haired boy so familiar to Sebastian. It's none other than William Arthur Malfoy, his worst enemy.   
  
"Malfoy," Sebastian sneered.  
  
"Zabini, what have you done to my sister?" asked Will menacingly.  
  
'Sister?' Sebastian thought, he took another look at the silvery red haired girl, and realised that it's actually Diana Narcissa Malfoy, 'This is his sister? I never noticed her before,'  
  
"Will, he didn't do anything, just ran into me, ruined my dress, my parchments, my quills, and smashed my bottles of ink," Diana answered.  
  
"Well, you have lots of Wydia at home, and let's go buy your parchments and quills," said Will, who was fighting an urge to punch Zabini in the face.  
  
"Will, there's no bother trying to drag me around, I'll go and buy it myself," Diana answered.  
  
"Miss Malfoy, I think I said that I'll buy it for you," Sebastian interrupted, reminding Diana of his words before that.  
  
"Sod off, Zabini, we don't need your money," Will spat, and walked off, dragging his sister with him. 


	2. Another accident

Diana Malfoy's first love  
  
Disclaimer: Everything and anything to do with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, the publishers, and Warner Bros. I do however, own the plot of this story and the names of the children (e.g. Will, Diana, Harry and Cynthia).  
  
Chapter 2  
Dinner...  
Diana played with her food rather than eating it. She still couldn't shake thoughts of Sebastian Zabini from her mind.   
  
"Diana, if you are thinking of the slimy git, forget it, he is a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake," Will retorted.   
  
"What's this thing about Slytherin? I'm from Slytherin too, remember that, even though none of you follow my footsteps," said Draco. "Is there something that both of you didn't tell us?"  
  
Though reluctant to tell their parents, Diana started, "A boy knocked me over, but he's so polite and everything,"   
  
"Diana, he cannot be polite, it's Sebastian Zabini we are talking about, that damn git!" Will retorted again.   
  
"Will! Don't curse," Narcissa said calmly. Narcissa knew that Will's trying his best to control his temper, Diana, on the other hand is already storming.   
  
"One thing, Diana, remember this," Draco warned. "The Zabinis do not like us, for the wizardry world, I'm the son of a deatheater, the person who helped the Ministry. For the former deatheaters like Zabinis, I'm the deatheater who betrayed them and the Dark Lord. For them I'm a traitor and a backstabber,"  
  
Diana's heart fell, but she nodded, she wouldn't want to disobey her father. Thoughts of a certain blond haired and blue eyed guy came again.  
  
*****************  
Zabini Mansion  
Sebastian's room  
Sebastian lay down at his bed, trying to forget a certain silver streaked redheaded from his mind. Diana Malfoy is one hot girl, he thought. Too bad the Malfoys and Zabinis do not click. Sebastian knows that Diana is friends with Amy Potter, the beautiful daughter of Harry Potter himself, Xavier Weasley, the son of Professor Granger-Weasley, who just gave Sebastian a four-foot long homework for Arithmancy, and her own brother, the damn William Arthur Malfoy.  
  
'Damn father and his pride, damn him for not wanting to forgive Draco Malfoy,' Sebastian swored. 'Ah, screw father,'  
  
Sebastian took his Firebolt 7250, opened the French doors at the balcony, and flew off.  
*****************  
Diana's room  
She couldn't sleep, she tried counting sheeps, but the blond hair and blue eyes continued to invade her thoughts. She tried reading the History of Magic textbook, but even the boring lines of the Goblin rebellions can't lull her to sleep.  
  
'Damn, what should I do, there is no way that I'm suppose to sleep now,' she thought. She looked around the room and saw the broomstick her mother had given for her birthday, 'Oh well, I suppose I should go flying then, maybe it could freshen my mind a bit,'  
  
She grabbed the Firebolt 7250, went to the balcony and flew off.  
  
The wind brought her hair to her face, and thus sort of blinded her for a moment. Not knowing which directions she's going, she smashed into another person on a broomstick again.  
  
"Hey, can't you watch where you are going?" asked the boy, who managed to grab her wrist, thus steadying her balance on her Firebolt 7250.  
  
"My hair is blocking the view, I'm really sorry," Diana answered. The boy didn't release her wrist, but he dove down. Due to the hand on her wrist, Diana couldn't do anything but follow him. It's only when they reached the ground that Diana realised who just saved her.  
  
"Sebastian Zabini!" Diana half shouted. Sebastian smirked, he'd recognised the silver streaked red hair anywhere.  
  
"What are you doing out in the night, Malfoy?" asked Sebastian.  
  
"I can't sleep, so I decided to fly off for a while, and if you call me Diana, I'll call you Sebastian," she answered. "What about you?"  
  
" Alright, I can't sleep either, big brother's not watching over you this time?"   
  
"He thought I went to sleep, I put the unbreakable charm onto the door, you flew real nice, no wonder you are a seeker in Slytherin,"  
  
"You too, you play great as Chaser too, can I look at your broom?"  
  
Diana handed over her broom. Although they are of the same model, but Diana had been lucky to get Amy's father, Harry to sign his initials at the broom. At the label Firebolt 7250, there's written 'To Diana M, best of luck in being a Chaser, love H. Potter'  
  
"Holy Merlin, when did you get it signed by Harry Potter?" asked Sebastian.  
  
"I went to his house with Amy last time, using this broom, and quite luckily, he's free at the moment, and signed my broom for me, the Malfoys and the Potters are good friends, you like uncle Harry?"  
  
"I adore him, but my dad didn't appreciate my devotion towards Potter, you know the story, of course,"  
  
The wind blew again, this time more colder, Diana shivered, and wrapped her hands in front of her.  
  
"Cold?" Sebastian asked. Diana nodded, Sebastian took off his cloak and proceeded to cover Diana with his cloak.  
  
"Thanks, I suppose I should be going home, my brother's probably at my door at this moment,"  
  
"Let me send you, it's dangerous for a lone girl to fly around in the dark,"  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, and Cyn, sorry for not sending you this, there's something wrong with my email, can't open it. 


	3. Big brother is angry!!!!

Diana Malfoy's First Love  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except the plot and the names of the children  
This chapter is rated PG to all those reading it.  
Chapter 3  
"Thanks for escorting me, you are right, it's dangerous for me to fly around in the dark without my wand," Diana thanked, after they had arrived safely at the balcony connecting to Diana's room in Malfoy Manor.  
  
Sebastian gave her a smile, a real smile, not the smirk that he usually wore. Diana returned his smile with her famous Malfoy smile. It's not until she's going inside that she realised that Sebastian is still holding her wrist.  
  
"Can you let go of my hand?" Diana asked softly. Sebastian didn't realised too, that he had been holding her hand for quite a time.  
  
"Why do you want me to let it go?" he whispered, smiling softly, his fingers slowly massaging her wrist.   
  
"Maybe because I'd like to go into my room? And have a sleep?" Diana whispered back, actually not wanting him to let go of her hand. Sebastian moved forward, and they stood apart within a few centimetres. Diana has to look up to him now, to see his face, since he's slightly taller than her.   
  
"Is that it? You want to go to sleep?" he asked, she shivered when his breath touched her skin when he asked. Diana nodded. "You don't want me to lull you to sleep, I could sing some nice rhymes,"   
***********  
Will couldn't sleep, he kept waking up from nightmares that Zabini is his brother-in-law married to either Diana or Cynthia, or Zabini is dating Diana.   
  
"Why couldn't have a nice dream and dream about Amy?" Will wondered. Will had had a crush on Amy Potter since they started fifth year.   
  
"Ah, screw Zabini, maybe Diana want to talk," Will said to himself and proceeded to go to Diana's room. Her light is still on, she's not yet asleep. The door however, remained locked, and refused to budge.  
  
Will took out the wand and whispered, "alohamora" but the door just refused to budge. 'Well, maybe she doesn't want to talk, I bet she's still angry at me,' Will thought. 'Ah, maybe a walk in the gardens could provoke some dreams about Amy out of me,'   
  
Will proceeded to the garden, where Diana's balcony could be seen from there. 'Nice sky tonight,' he thought, looking at the constellation of stars. 'Dad's name is there again, should point it out to him,'   
*********  
"I don't really need anyone to sing rhymes," Diana whispered.   
  
"What about a good night kiss?" Sebastian asked, "Maybe it could make you go to sleep even easier,"  
  
Diana nodded and he placed his lips to her own, his tongue probing, trying to enter her mouth, Diana placed her hands to his head and played with his hair, while opening her mouth, to receive his penetrating tongue.  
  
"Diana! what are you doing?" Will's voice shouted. Diana thought at first that she's imagining it, her brother at her balcony. They have no choice but to break the kiss.  
  
"Umm, I kissed her and she kissed me back, Malfoy," Sebastian answered.  
  
"I'm not asking you, you slimy git, I'm asking her, what are you doing up at this hour of the night and kissing him?" Will asked Diana again.  
  
"C'mon, Will, it's only a kiss, it's not like he did the imperius curse on me for me to do so, okay?" Diana answered, annoyed at the fact Will ruined the best kiss of her life.  
  
"Well, sweet Diana, I'd better go home, before anyone discovered that I'm out of bed," said Sebastian, and proceeded to kiss Diana again.  
  
"Oh no, you don't," Will said. " I won't let you,"   
  
"Will, it's not your lips that get kissed, it's mine," Diana said smoothly, and she grabbed Sebastian's head and kissed him, Sebastian kissed her back. Will was dumbfounded by his sister's bold attempt.  
  
"Bye," Sebastian said, after he broke off the kiss, and went off with his Firebolt 7250.   
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" Will shouted and left her balcony, leaving her to go to sleep in peace.  
******************  
Amy and Xavier visits the manor...  
  
"Dad, mom, Harry, Cynthia, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione's coming, and so's Amy's father," Diana told everyone except Will when they are having breakfast. Will hadn't spoken to her since he saw her kissing Zabini.  
  
"That's all right, but one thing, why aren't you two speaking to each other?" Draco asked, looking at Diana and Will. "Is there anything going on?"  
  
"Nothing, dad, Will's just angry at me for something that I've done," Diana answered.   
  
"Well, I bet Diana told Amy that you like her so much, which is sooo true," said Cynthia.   
  
Draco and Ginny coughed at their tea, their son is having a crush on Amy Potter? Quite interesting, when Ginny herself was infatuated with Harry Potter in her early teens.   
  
"No, I didn't tell Amy that Will like her, honestly, Will, I don't even know you like Amy," replied Diana.  
  
"I do not like Amy! She's my best friend!" Will hollered. "I repeat, I DO NOT LIKE AMY"  
  
"Oh god, can't you see, it is soooo obvious," Harry added. "I think he's just afraid that Xavier would like Amy too, because Xavier couldn't very well fall in love with you, Diana,"  
  
Diana shuddered, Xavier is her first cousin, he is like a brother after Harry and Will. "Oh no, and mom, dad, don't even think of matchmaking me and Xavier, we are too much alike, and it's still family,"  
  
Ginny turned on her teasing smile, and said, "Oh, your father and I were just getting that idea,"  
  
Diana looked horrified, "Oh no, you wouldn't,"  
  
Draco answered, "We did, but no, Xavier is like a son to me, but if you are saying that you like Sebastian Zabini, think again, that boy comes from a family full of deatheaters,"  
  
"Talk the pot calling the kettle black," Diana answered nonchalantly. "We used to be that too, father, don't you remember, your father's one, and you are nearly one yourself, it's not as if Sebastian can't change that fact,"  
  
"Are you saying that you are dating Sebastian Zabini, Diana?" Ginny asked, feeling a little bit outraged that her daughter's dating Zabini's son.  
  
"No, I'm not, and don't worry, I don't think I will, though I can't promise you that," Diana answered. At that moment, the ghost butler came in, bringing in Amy's and Xavier's reply.  
  
"Amy and Xavier are arriving soon by Floo Powder," Will said, excited that his two best friends, other than his annoying twin at the moment is coming.   
  
After that, the Potters and the Weasleys came, minus the other children (of the Weasleys).   
  
"Hi, you are just in time for breakfast," Ginny greeted. "Hey Ron, Hi Harry, where's Kat?"  
  
"Kat couldn't make it, she's at the Witch Weekly at the moment," Harry Potter answered. Draco took a look at Amy Potter, who inherited her father's dark hair, but inherited her mother's blue eyes, 'She's beautiful, no wonder Will likes her,' Draco thought.  
  
"Hey Amy, hey Xavier, let's go," Will grabbed Xavier, while Diana grabbed Amy and they are off, outside, towards the gardens of the manor. After a while, Daniel Potter grabbed Harry Malfoy and Cynthia, and they also took off. The adults are left to talk.  
  
"Draco, now you see why I objected you naming Harry after me in the first place?" Harry asked.  
  
"I know, I should have called Harry, James, but YOU also named your child after me, if you kindly remember," Draco reminded, because Harry had named Daniel as Draco Daniel Potter.   
  
"Well, at least I called him Daniel, and not Draco," Harry answered.   
  
"Draco, I've heard from Perce that Zabini had been giving you a tough time," Ron said, while Draco nodded. Percy is now the Ministry of Magic, replacing his very own dad, Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Yeah, that man just can't stop it, I wonder how he gets into the Ministry anyway, he's a deatheater thru and thru," Draco answered. "I just can't imagine how he managed to pull out from Azkaban,"  
***********  
Meanwhile, while the boys are behaving like, well, boys, the girls sat on the grass, and started to talk.  
  
"Can't wait to be back to Hogwarts this year, It seemed that it's just a few weeks to go," Amy said, when both she and Diana lied down on the grass.  
  
"Hmm, you could say that again," Diana answered breezily, thinking of Sebastian Zabini.  
  
"Di, 


End file.
